Foam-reducing mixtures containing a polydimethylsiloxane fluid, a resin consisting of trimethylsiloxy and SiO.sub.4/2 units, and SiO.sub.2 aerogel are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,839 to Rauner. Antifoam agents based on an organopolysiloxane, filler and dispersing agent which contain substantial amounts of 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-diisobutyryloxypentane are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,371 to Huber et al.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide new antifoam compositions. Another object of the present invention is to provide antifoam compositions for detergents, whose effect decreases only very slightly during the washing cycle. A further object of the present invention is to provide antifoam compositions which may be added to a detergent slurry and then spray-dried.